Una nueva epoca
by Kate The Wolf
Summary: Pasaron unos meses desde que los pridelanders y los outlanders se hicieron 1. Kovu y Kiara se casaron y pasaron a ser los reyes de Pride Lands, lo cual decidieron empezar su vida familiar
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado unos meses desde que los outlanders y los pridelander se volvieron uno. Kovu y Kiara se casaron felizmente y fueron proclamados los nuevos reyes de Pride Lands. El sol apenas y salía, y el rey se levanto

Kovu: Desperte en la mañana, apenas y se veían los rayos de sol. Como rey, tengo que levantarme antes que todos, y revizar que el reino este bien. Siempre iba acompañado con Simba, era mas seguro ir los 2 juntos. A veces me daba consejos y ayudas con los problemas que tenía en el reino. Me levanter con cuidado de no despertar a Kiara, y me dirigi a Simba -Hey Simba, despierta- le susurre  
Simba: -Ah que- dije casi dormido  
Kovu: -Tenemos que ir a vigilar- le segui susurrando  
Simba: -Ah si claro, ya sabía- me levante, y salimos de la cueva para vigilar el reino  
_Un rato despues..._ Las leonas seguían dormidas juntas, en la misma cueva. Pero de un de repente todas despertaron con susto  
Dotty: Me levanter con susto al oir el grito -QUE PASA- dije aun asustada  
Nala: Vi a Kiara con cara de sufrimiento -Leonas, es major que salgan de la cueva y vayan a hacer sus deberes-  
Todas las leonas asintieron  
Nala: -Vitani, tu no, ocuparemos tu ayuda-  
Vitani: -Amm... Claro- me acerque -Que ocupas que haga-  
Nala: -Quedate en la entrada, no permitas el paso de nadie mas que de Rafiki-  
Vitani: -Seguro- sali a la entrada  
Nala: -ZAZU- le grite  
Zazu: -Si ya voy- le dije, vole hacia ella -Que hago- dije preocupado al ver a Kiara haci  
Nala: -Trae a Rafiki-  
Zazu: -Si señora- sali volando lo mas rapido possible, hasta que llegue al baboa -RAFIKI- le dije parandome en una rama de su arbol  
Rafiki: Me acerque -Zazu rompiste una de las frutas-  
Zazu: -OLVIDATE DE LA FRUTA, ES URGENTE- dije angustiado  
Rafiki: -Siempre son problemas, problemas, problemas y mas problemas. Jamas vienes a saludar...-  
Zazu: Lo interrumpi -KIARA ESTA DANDO A LUZ-  
Rafiki: -QUE, porque no dijiste desde el principio- tome mi baston y sali corriendo. Despues de un rato llegamos a Pride Rock. Corri a la cueva  
Kiara: Vi que al fin llegaron, sabía que todo iba a mejorar. -Zazu, trae a Kovu, y a mi padre- apenas y podia hablar del dolor  
Zazu: -Si su majestad- sali de la cueva, pero esta vez caminando. Estaba Viejo y ocuparia ayuda -Timon, Pumbaa-  
Timon: -Vinimos en cuanto supimos- dije  
Zazu: -Traegan a Kovu y a Simba-  
Pumbaa: -Claro que si- Timon se subio a mi, y fuimos a avisarles -SImba, Kovu, Kiara va a tener a los cachorros-  
Kovu: No pude creer lo que decia, debiamos apurarnos -KIARA- grite preocupado y corriendo. Al llegar a la cueva intente pasar, pero Vitani no me dejaba -Vitani dejame pasar-  
Vitani: -Me dijeron que no deje pasar a nadie- le dije inpidiendole el paso  
Rafiki: Salí de la cueva, con una gran sonrisa -Dejen pasar al peludo, ya pueden entrar-  
Kovu: -Kiara- le dije al verla. Pude notar que tenía 2 bolitas de pelo entre sus patas. Eran hermosos

**Hasta aqui dejo el capitulo (para que sepan el cachorro mayor es de pelaje como el de Kiara pero mas amarillesco con un mechon negro, y ojos verdes. Y la menor es de pelaje café como el de Kovu con ojos rojos como los de Kiara)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizo la historia, perdon por la tardanza**

Kovu: Eran hermosos, la hembra tenia mi pelaje, pero los ojos de su madre. El macho tenia pelaje como el de Kiara pero con mis ojos -Que hermosos son Kiara- pero al decirle eso a Kiara ya se habia quedado dormido, le hize una señal a Simba, Nala, Vitani y a Zazu para que me dejaran a solas con Kiara

Simba: -Esta bien- sali junto a ellos -Oye a Zazu, porque nos hablo Timon y Pumbaa y tu no- dije pensativo

Zazu: -No se nota en mi plumaje- dije enseñandole mis alas

Simba: -Que?- dije confundido

Nala: -Simba, no se nota Zazu ya esta envejesiendo-

Rafiki: -Quieres decir que una audicion para Nuevo mayodormo-

Vitani: -Porque noes enfocamos en esto, no se supone que tendríamos que enfocarnos en la presentación de mis sobrinos-

Rafiki: -Los presentaremos en 3 días, Zazu y yo avisaremos-

Zazu: -Perdon, dijiste mi nombre- dije

Simba: -Solo ultima vez como tu trabajo real, luego hacemos la prueba-

Zazu: -Gracias- sali volando a avisar

_Paso el resto del día, y algo de la noche (que dorminoles Kovu y Kiara)_

Kiara: Desperte, alcanze a notar que aun era oscuro -Kovu, despierta-

Kovu: -Buenos ah..- iba a decir días, pero aun estaba oscuro y todos dormían -Noches?- dije confundido

Kiara: -Nos dormimos todo el día-

Kovu: -Entiendo porque no tenemos sueño-, mire y vi a los cachorros -Viste a nuetros hijos-

Kiara: No me acordaba de ellos, voltee a verlos, eran DIVINOS -Que hermosos- pude notar que se estaban despertando con unos gemiditos  
Los acerque a mi para que comieran, -Puedes ponerle nombre al macho-

Kovu: Me quede un rato pensando -Me gustaria ponerle Nuka, para recorder a mi hermano-

Kiara: -Entonces sera Nuka, y a la pequeña le pondremos Shani-

Despues de estos minutos, los rayos de sol empezaban a salir

Simba: Quería ganarle a Kovu en despertar, me levanter de inmediato al sentir un poco de luz -Ja Kovu te gan...- lo vi despierto

Kovu: Voltee a ver a Simba -Ah hola Simba- segui hablando con Kiara

Simba: -Pero yo, yo, yo, y tu, despertar, ganar- dije confundido -Ahh- dije molesto

Kovu: -Vamos de una vez, quiero volver lo antes posible-

Simba: Me calme -Vamos-, salimos los 2

**Algo corto el capitulo lose, asi seran los capitulos: cortos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualizo la historia, perdon por la tardanza, agradezco a S-techo por decirme que hago capitulos cortos**

_Y asi pasaron los 3 días, los cachorros ya habían sido presentados ante el reino. Rafiki dibujo en su baboad a los 2 pequeños, y guardo las frutas con los que las hizo como recuerdo de los hijos de una PrideLander y un antiguo Outlander._

_Y como Zazu se negaba a trabajar, no dieron mas que otra de hacer la prueba. Como Kiara debía también estar ahí, Vitani se quedo en la cueva con los 2 pequeños._

Kiara: Salí por 1ra vez de la cueva, el aire que soplaba era tan agusto, que desde adentro no se sentía-Bueno, ya llegaron todos lo que iban a participar-

Zazu: -Tu dilo- le señale abajo de la roca

Kiara: Al fijarme pude ver millones de aves, eran demasiadas -Y a todas las entrevistaremos-

Simba: -No nos queda de otra- dije algo decepcionado

Kovu: -Descuiden, yo me encargo- camine casi hasta abajo, solo para estar mas a la visto que esos pajaros, soltee un fuerte rugido, y note que varias salieron volando, asi que regreseconlos demas -Problema resuelto-

Nala: Pudimos notar como las aves salieron volando -Vaya forma de sacarlos pacificamente- dije sarcastica

Kovu:-Gracias- dije orgulloso. -Pues hay que empezar-

_Despues de que Kovu termino de decir la frase, llevaban 3 horas entrevistando, y nadie era el indicado.  
Despues de esas 3 horas..._

Vitani: Salí a buscar a Kiara, -Am Kiara-

Kiara: -Ya estan llorando de que no estoy, verdad- dije

Vitani: Solo asenti, cuando se metio -Soy yo, o creen que Kiara ya esta sacando su lado maternal?-

SImba: Di un grande suspiro -Asi es-

Pajaro: -Oigan, prosigo- dije

Rafiki: -Naa, mejor el siguiente-

_Y asi siguieron otras 3 horas, solamente faltaba uno_

Kovu: Era el ultimo que quedaba "Cielos que este sea el indicado" pense. Escuche todo lo que dijo, y al parecer el era el indicado -Felicitaciones, consiguio un trabajo real- extendi mi pata para estrecharla con su ala

Pajaro: -Enserio- dije emocionado

Rafiki: -Pues asi dijo el rey, eres el Nuevo mayodormo real-

Zazu: -Yu juuuuuuuuu- sali volando de la emocion, pero empezaba a cansarme asi que mejor me sente, y me dirije al pajaro -Como dices que es tu nombre-

Pajaro: -Soy Royer-

Zazu: -Bueno Royer, sigueme hay cosas que debes aprender-

Royer:-Por supuesto- salimos los 2 volando (para que sepan es de la especie de Zazu (CREO QUE ES TUCAN) pero su plumaje es color rojo llamativo, con su pico color Amarillo y un toque de naranja claro)

_Y el Nuevo mayordomo, iba aprendiendo mas y mas cosas. Para cuando los cachorros crecieran, Royer los acompañaría  
Pero despues de unos años (humanos) los cachorros crecieron y ya podian salir a jugar como cualquier cachorro_

_Era la 1ra vez que Nuka y Shani saldrían a jugar solos, lo cual se durmieron muy temprano para despertar temprano._

Kovu: Desperte para vigilar las tierras, habia hecho un cambio. Yo vigilaría en la mañana las tierras, y Simba en la tarde. Cuando me levanter, intente no hacer ruido, pero oi que alguien me hablo  
_  
_Nuka: Desperte de inmediato al oir el 1er ruido -Buenos dias papa-

Kovu: -Nuka, porque tan temprano- dije sorprendido

Nuka: -Quiero salir a jugar- dije emocionado

Kovu: -Espera a que tu Hermana se despierte-

Shani: Corri al lado de Nuka -Ya podemos ir?- dije curiosa

Kovu: -Diganle a su madre, debo ir a vigilar- dije algo desanimado

Nuka: -Esta bien papa, suerte- vimos como se fue -Shani, despertamos a mama pacificamente, o de una manera divertida- dije

Shani: -Pacifica- dije segura

Nuka: Rodee los ojos, -Naaa- le dije, corri y salte a mama -Mamá, despierta- le dije encima de ella

Kiara: -Nuka, que pasa- dije casi dormida

Shani: Me acerque -Podemos salir a jugar- dije curiosa

Kiara: -Esta bien, salen a jugar, pero Royer ira con ustedes-

Royer: En cuanto oi mi nombre, me desperate -Perdon, que dijo majestad-

Kiara: -Acompaña a mis hijos a jugar-

Nuka: -Pero mama, si podemos ir solos- dije

Kiara: -Nuka, salen a jugar y va Royer, o no van-

Shani: -Nuka, por favor- vi que puso cara de molesto -Mama, iremos con Royer-

Royer: -Descuide majestad, me encargare- Shani, Nuka y yo salimos -Pequeños, vengan- aterrize

Nuka: -Que pasa Royer- dije aun un poco molesto

Royer: -Entiendo que quieren estar solos, sin que los cuide, pero no sere como Zazu, ustedes solo escojan el lugar, no importa donde solamente los seguire, y dejare que hagan lo que quieran-

Nuka: -ENSERIO- dije emocionado

Royer:-Sip, no quiero que me vean como un aguafiestas, solo como un amigo- dije feliz

Shani: -Gracias Royer- lo abraze, al llegar al manatial, Royer se acosto en una roca y se durmio. Nuka y yo jugamos todo el rato. Despues de un rato Royer se desperto, y nos dijo que teniamos que regresar para comer. -Hola mama- entre

Kiara: -Hola Shani, donde esta Nuka y Royer- dije al no verlos

Shani: -Se quedaron atras-

Nuka: -Mama, me diverti mucho- dije entrando junto a Royer

Simba: -Niños, les quiero presentar a unos niños- dije feliz, -kasi, thamani, vengan-

kasi: Entre, y pude ver a otros 2 cachorros de mi edad -Hola soy kasi, y ella es mi prima Thamani-

Thamani: -Hola- dije amistosamete

Nuka: -Me llamo Nuka, y ella es mi Hermana Shani-

Shani: -Despues de comer, vamos a jugar-

Los cachorros asintieron, comieron y se fueron a jugar lo que restaba del día, cuando oscurecia, volvieron a la cueva y se durmieron

(Kasi es de pelaje gris muy oscuro, vientre, patas, hocico, y alrededor de sus ojos de gris un poco mas claro y de ojos color naranja, con nariz rosa. Thamani es de pelaje amarillesco claro, con vientre, patas, hocico y alrededor de sus ojos color crema de ojos morados)

**Ojala les guste**


End file.
